


пятница

by smirtmol



Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Urban Fantasy, Fanart, M/M, Петербург, мои тупые рисунки в тексте
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-13
Updated: 2018-04-13
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:17:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smirtmol/pseuds/smirtmol
Summary: история про лягушку и чучело. (завуалированная реклама старбакса и пропаганда гомосексуализма)





	пятница

Фран вплыл в вагон и раскрыл свою скучную заумную книжку на английском. Слова поплыли перед взором, смешиваясь с тоскливой полосатостью подземного пейзажа за окном. Сосредоточиться не получалось: шумный блондинистый пассажир где-то напротив и справа выяснял с кем-то отношения по телефону. Фран бросил на него оценивающий взгляд: очевидно, пассажир владел какой-то разновидностью магии — иначе почему метро позволяло ему разговаривать по телефону прямо в тоннеле?

— Ой, ну ты же знаешь, я за тобой хоть в огонь, хоть на край света, _но только не на фиолетовую ветку_.

Фран принял твёрдокаменное решение обязательно переехать однажды на фиолетовую ветку, лишь бы никогда в жизни больше не встречаться с этим чучелом.

В трубке что-то сказали, и блондин ответил:

— Ну и ладно.

Трубка отзеркалила, и блондин снова сказал:

— Ну и ладно, — и скорчился какой-то смесью презрения и разочарования. И злости, конечно. Ебало у него отчётливо злобное — по крайней мере нижняя часть; а верхней не видно — она скрыта под чёлкой, потому что, Фран уверен почти наверняка, она ещё более мерзкая.

Чучело с соломенными волосами остервенело сбросило звонок и сунуло телефон в карман. Фран позалипал ещё с секунду и вернулся к своей скучной книжке на английском.

Через неделю Фран зашёл в вагон с книжкой на французском. Она давалась плохо, потому что вообще-то он начал учить язык месяц назад, и ему уже смертельно надоело. Блондинистый пассажир объявился на следующей станции — тоже с книгой в руках. Фран впился глазами в маленькую вещицу, пытаясь уловить, что это и насколько этот псевдоинтеллектуал отстаёт от Франа в развитии. 1984. Фран фыркнул. Эту дичь он чуть ли не в детском саду прочитал. И вообще, это читают все, кому не лень. А вот он! Читает книги на французском! Такой молодец! Молодцовее всех в этом вагоне! Фран позалипал ещё две секунды и вернулся к чтиву, но так как получалось откровенно паршиво, он то и дело бросал взгляды на тупого мейнстримного пассажира. На том была залёная куртка с какими-то нашивками: и что-то про музыку, и что-то про фильмы, шестицветная радуга, какая-то зефирная будто бы звёздочка, какие-то милые штучки — всё так аляповато и тошнотворно, что глаза готовы вытечь и ещё пять минут агонизировать на грязном полу электрички. Фран с еле скрываемым самодовольством огладил своё строгое чёрное пальто без каких-либо лишних проявлений даже отголосков его личности. Опустил глаза в книгу, но голос из динамика назвал его станцию, и Фран подскочил, как ошпаренный, потому что совсем этого не ожидал. Засмотрелся.

Через неделю Фран зашёл в вагон с книжкой на английском — там было что-то про подземку, Фран готовился окунуться в атмосферу с головой, но наткнулся взглядом на тупую соломенную голову. (Вообще-то Фран не был уверен, что объект его наблюдения такой уж тупой, но ему очень-очень хотелось в это верить, потому что объект необъяснимо и с необыкновенной силой его бесил).

Фран рассматривал полоски на джемпере пассажира, рассматривал дырки на коленках и совершенно пидорские (нет, он не гомофоб, ннннно) подвороты и готов был поклясться, что пассажир вейпит и наверняка зависает на тамблере 24/7. И всё это раздражает просто непередаваемо. Голос объявил его станцию, и Фран захлопнул книгу. Сегодня он не прочитал ни строчки.

Он шёл к эскалатору и думал: да ну и что, что я пялился на него всю дорогу? Другие пассажиры постоянно зырят друг на друга — я не раз замечал. В этом нет ничего такого. В этом вообще ничего нет.

Вечером он зашёл в метро позже обычного — пришлось задержаться в университете. Его хотели запрячь в какую-то тупую развлекаловку для каких-то тупых школьников, но он открещивался от этой ерунды всеми правдами и неправдами. Конечно, ничего не вышло. Если деканат захотел тебя в костюме синей гусеницы, деканат **получит** тебя в костюме синей гусеницы.

Фран уткнулся в свою книгу ещё на эскалаторе — оказалось действительно интересно. Он всё ещё немного злился и не хотел никого видеть. Конечно же уже начался час пик, так что никого не видеть было проблематично.

Фран протиснулся в вагон и навис над заполненными сиденьями — вцепился в поручень-перекладину под потолком и приготовился никого не видеть и злиться весь оставшийся путь до дома. Но не тут-то было.

Фран отогнул большой палец на девяносто градусов относительно остальной ладони (и с удовольствием подумал, что этот замечательный признак присущ только ему, семи с половиной миллиардам остальных людей и некоторым обезьянам. Из всех них Фран, конечно, самый классный, обезьяны тоже ничего, а вот люди — полный шлак). Его палец столкнулся с чьим-то пальцем по соседству. Фран не придал этому значения, а вот человек, делящий с ним поручень — очень даже. Фран и сам не понял, как, но завязалась нешуточная борьба — на пальцах — суть которой состояла, кажется, в том, чтобы прижать палец оппонента обратно к поручню. Пальцы пихались и крутились друг вокруг друга (как языки в рисованных поцелуях из японских мультиков — Фран скорчился при этой мысли). Было даже немножко весело, но всё закончилось, когда пожилая дама поднялась с сиденья, и Франу с его соседом пришлось расступиться. Фран проводил пассажирку глазами, а потом перевёл вгляд на своего противника. И обомлел. Напротив стояло чучело с этой своей соломой на тупой башке. Фран стушевался и приготовился сбежать на другой конец вагона, но толпа расступалась неохотно, и он только зря заметался и показал свою слабость.

— Я видел, как ты на меня пялился. Ши-ши-ши.

Фран внутренне скривился, внешне оставаясь холодно-бесстрастным. Это что ещё такое? Какой-то смех? Такой же тупой, как и его обладатель.

— Ну и что? Люди часто смотрят друг на друга. Это в нашей природе. Нам всегда про всех любопытно.

Фран принял свой самый скучающий вид и почти демонстративно посмотрел на чучело.

— М-м-м-м. Спасибо за увлекательный экскурс в дилетантскую антропологию.

Фран был уверен, что чучело не знает значения ни одного произнесённого слова и лепит их наобум. Хотя получилось вроде складно.

Фран не успел придумать какой-нибудь язвительный ответ, потому что поезд остановился на станции, и пассажир, махнув Франу на прощание, выскочил из вагона. Фран подумал, что нужно было хотя бы закатить глаза и обронить, что собеседник вряд ли знает, что вообще такое антропология.

Через неделю Фран зашёл в вагон с книгой на русском — чтобы было легче читать, не отвлекаясь на всяких. План был хорош, но сработал как-то отстойно. В смысле, вообще не сработал. Пассажир сидел напротив с Палаником и ничем не отличался от себя неделю или две назад, но всё равно притягивал взгляд. Фран рассматривал пшеничного цвета волосы, растрёпанные, как чёрт знает что, и ощущал эстетическое наслаждение, но это его не удивляло — ему всегда нравились блондинки. Ну… блондины. Но хотя, наверное, блондинки тоже. В общем, Фран не задумывался, ему просто нравились люди со светлыми волосами, поэтому он не ощущал себя странно, пялясь на тупую чёлку тупого пассажира. Зато ощутил себя странно, когда поймал волну мурашек от мысли, что из-под этой чёлки в ответ, наверное, смотрят глаза. Фран подумал, что это подземный ветер шмыгнул по вагону, и не стал оглядываться в поисках открытой форточки. Он и так уже её почувствовал. Это наверняка ветер. Что же ещё. Фран уткнулся в книгу и прочитал первые три слова — буквально через силу. Но голос из динамика объявил его станцию.

Через неделю Фран зашёл в вагон с толстенным томом Дюма, который намеревался растянуть хотя бы на месяц (потому что следующую книжку на отвратительном французском читать совершенно не хотелось). Пассажира не было (Фран немножко огорчился) — но он появился на следующей станции, и Фран бросил главу на середине — и уставился на побитые костяшки, на жилистые пальцы, на синие вены на запястьях (Чучело, в отличие от многих пассажиров, держал руки на коленях ладонями кверху, а люди обычно складывали их друг на друга тылами вверх и водружали на сумку или портфель, или собственные ноги).

Фран уже перестал злиться, ему даже стало любопытно — действительно ли у Чучела есть тамблер, и что он на нём постит? Наверняка что-нибудь беспросветно тупое. Вот у Франа, например, был твиттер. Он постил в него умные цитаты из умных книг, которые читал. (На деле это смертельно скучно, просто невыносимо, 0/10)

Голос из динамика объявил станцию.

Через неделю Фран зашёл в вагон снова с Дюма, хотя сомневался, что прочитает хоть строчку. Он решил посидеть в густом лоскутном шуме подземки и подумать над своим нездоровым интересом к другому человеку. Франу нравились люди. Но где-нибудь подальше от него. Некоторые были красивыми — на таких приятно смотреть. Некоторые умные — с такими было приятно поговорить, но недолго и один раз. В целом Фран старался игнорировать всю людскую популяцию, за исключением преподов, а все его социальные взаимодействия заключались в редких разговорах с книжными героями по вечерам у него дома. Чучело его разозлил — своим шумом и словами про фиолетовую ветку. Чего плохого в фиолетовой ветке? Там буддистский храм, там Питерлэнд, там великолепный мост через залив и прекрасная тарелкоподобная зенит-арена. Чучело вспыхнул посреди подземки ярким пятном раздражения, а потому зацепился за сознание и потихоньку стал ну вообще-то ничего, в общем-то даже красавчик, а волосы какие клёвые — Франу вот именно такие и нравятся, такие светлые и переливчатые, с желтизной подземного света.

Фран обнаружил себя гипнотизирующим щиколотки Чучела (он зашёл через пару остановок от франовского дома и уселся напротив). Нужная станция осталась дважды позади, и Фран вскочил, чтобы выйти на следующей и поехать обратно. Чучело вышел с ним — они остановились на платформе и смерили друг друга непонятными взглядами.

— Пиздец, как же ты меня бесишь, — внезапно обронил Чучело. Фран не нашёлся, что сказать, и потому просто ответил:

— Взаимно, — и про себя добавил: «чучело». Наверное, Чучело тоже придумал ему какое-нибудь дурацкое прозвище.

— Тупая жаба, — сообщил Чучело, будто слышал, о чём Фран думает.

— Ну, конечно, ничего умнее доёбки до моих волос вы не придумали, — Фран скривился и успел подумать, что кличка Чучело тоже не особо выдающаяся. Но она сама как-то пристала.

— Хотел назвать змеёй, но подумал, что лягушки миленькие, как ты, — Чучело произнёс это, как оскорбление, но Фран хорошо разбирался в словах, и по сути оскорблением это вроде бы не было — это даже тянуло на своеобразный комплимент? — поэтому он слегка растерялся.

— Подкаты у вас, конечно, шизофренические, — сказал он нейтральным голосом и двинулся к электричке, и скрылся в утренней толпе.

Через неделю Фран зашёл в вагон без книги — она, конечно, была у него в рюкзаке и дожидалась вечерней поездки домой. Чучело уже сидел в вагоне — Фран не мог врубиться, на какой станции он живёт. Фран сел напротив и уставился уже совсем откровенно — сам для себя он уяснил, что ему нравится пялиться на Чучело, он даже не против побазарить в третий (!) раз — а что там думают все остальные, ему двести раз плевать.

Он с новым вниманием обратился к нашивкам на куртке — теперь ему было действительно интересно, что всё это значит. Фран хреново разбирался в фильмах, потому что там было слишком много всего. В популярных книжках он тоже был профан, потому что читал классику и ещё что-нибудь пиздецово заумное, чтобы все вокруг корчили рожи от отвращения. В звёздах и радугах Фран тоже слабо разбирался. Он внезапно с досадой понял, что не может вычленить вообще никакой информации из всей этой аляповатой массы. Фран попытался найти взглядом часть Чучела, которую ещё не успел изглазеть вдоль и поперёк. Кеды были обычными, целыми, опрятными и чистыми. Да вообще, какое из него чучело? Он красавчик. Фран раздосадовался ещё больше и поднялся с сиденья. Рядом с блондином не было свободных мест, поэтому Фран навис над ним, держась за поручень-перекладину. Он не успел ничего сказать, потому что Чучело был быстрее:

— Ого. Мы уже начали делать ставки на то, когда ты подойдёшь ко мне.

Фран нахмурился, и Чучело улыбнулся во все свои тридцать два (хотя на вид больше, но это анатомически неверно и потому не может быть правдой).

— Я выиграл, и теперь у меня будет наличка. Поэтому я могу угостить тебя чем-нибудь, типа, кофе? Королевская гордость не позволит мне остаться в долгу у какой-то лягушки, ши-ши-ши.

Фран закатил глаза и подумал: «Ну и чучело». Потом подумал, что вспышка раздражения посреди унылого четверга — так себе повод для какого-либо интереса, но отмахнулся от самого себя так неистово, будто Чучело был… ну. Кем-то был. Фран сказал:

— Угостите.

Он пригляделся к джемперу и увидел на одной из чёрных полосок еле заметную надпись: «it's okay to be» — дальше её закрывала куртка. Фран подумал: «To be whom?», но тут же забыл об этом, ибо Чучело заговорил:

— Что насчёт завтра? Фран подумал.

— Часов в семь? — предложил он.

— У Петрикирхе?

Фран нахмурился, соображая, где это вообще.

— Вы член какой-то секты? — спросил он как-то не совсем к месту.

— Что? Нет, тупая жаба. Там красиво. И не особо много народу, хотя и Невский.

Фран припомнил протестантскую церковь, слегка прикрытую деревьями и киоском с театральными афишами. Он кивнул, и диктор объявил станцию.

В пятницу в семь часов Фран ошивался у бюста того немецкого чувака, который с важным видом стоит у Петрикирхе чуть подальше главной дороги. Чучело опоздал на целую одну минуту, но зато принёс пышек с Большой Конюшенной.

Они побрели куда-то в глубь дворов. Фран жевал пышку и помалкивал, а Чучело жевал пышку и умудрялся при этом оживлённо пиздеть что-то вдохновенное про ножи и прочее такое. Когда пышек не осталось, Чучело хлопнул его по лопаткам, хотя, возможно, целился в затылок, и сказал:

— Куда пойдём?

— В смысле?

— Ну, чем тебя угощать? Я о тебе вообще ничего не знаю.

— Я о вас тоже, — зачем-то огрызнулся Фран. — Вы пригласили, вы и решайте, — сварливо закруглил он и замолк.

Чучело, возможно, закатил глаза (но это не точно) и больно стукнул Франа в плечо.

— Тупая жаба. Так ты пьёшь кофе?

— Пью, конечно.

— Тогда пойдём выпьем кофе.

Чучело потащил его в сторону набережной, а потом узкими улочками обратно к Невскому — очевидно, они обошли какую-то его часть, чтобы избежать толп людей. Франа всё устраивало, даже то, что Чучело игнорировал все кофейни по пути и, видимо, вёл его к какой-то особенной.

Зеленовласая русалка сверкнула в сторону Франа картонными глазищами и наворотила им кофе, который вообще-то сошёл бы за произведение барочной архитектуры — маленький кусочек Зимнего дворца, лоскуток елизаветинского платья. Вот таким был кофе на вид. На вкус было сладко (Фран предпочитал кофе, огорчающий на всю оставшуюся жизнь). Ещё были печенья — большие, мягкие и ужасно вкусные.

Футболка Чучела говорила: «time waits for no one», и Фран подумал: «If only I **was** someone». Они смотрели, как по Невскому снуют люди, и не разговаривали. Но потом Чучело разозлился и сказал:

— У тебя красивые волосы.

— У вас тоже.

Чучело наклонил голову вбок.

— И стрелки под глазами красивые. Что это? Татуировки? Макияж?

— Татутировки.

— Жесткач. Ши-ши-ши. Круто. Больно было?

Фран смутился:

— Приятно.

Чучело посмотрел на него как-то странно, но Фран не смог уловить в точности, что не так.

— Возможно, нам стоит познакомиться поближе, — сказал Чучело и протянул руку через столик. — Я Бельфегор.

Фран представился и ответил рукопожатием.

— Что значат ваши нашивки?

Бельфегор рефлекторно опустил голову, и Фран уставился на точку на темечке, откуда в разные стороны расходились пряди волос. Захотелось ткнуть пальцем, но тыкать в людей пальцами было не в характере Франа. Он вообще людей старался не трогать и предпочитал, чтобы его тоже не трогали.

— Много всего. Это из Поттера, это Тоторо, это Led Zeppelin, это Юрцы на льду, это флаг ЛГБТКИА, это…

Фран махнул рукой, чтобы Чучело остановился, и сказал:

— Кажется, я в своей жизни упустил какой-то значительный культурный пласт.

— Ага, называется массовая культура, — с готовностью отозвался Бельфегор. — Ты читаешь какую-то муть.

— Сами вы муть, — фыркнул Фран и вдруг вспомнил: — А у вас есть тамблер?

— Нет. Твиттер есть.

Фран расстроился, что его сомнительная дедукция не сработала, но подумал, что твиттер вообще-то даже лучше.

— Я вас найду?

Он достал телефон, и Бельфегор кивнул.

Фран решил проштрудировать на досуге (сегодня же ночью и, может быть, в выходные тоже).

Они допили кофе и разошлись как-то стремительно. Фран так и не увидел у Бельфегора вейп и надулся, а тот ушёл куда-то так внезапно, что Фран даже предположил, что Чучело провалился под землю.

К четвергу Фран был осведомлён об ЛГБТКИА, Вселенной Стивена и Голодных играх, возможно, лучше всех в этом мире, и даже выбрал себе ярлычок асексуальности — он вплыл в вагон в его уютном мороке, он вообще-то даже чувствовал себя как-то защищённее, когда нашёл слово, описывающее его отношение к людям. Фран понимал и любил слова и любил обозначать всё вокруг ясными и чёткими понятиями, определёнными словами, любил многогранную переливчатость значений и простоту или, напротив, изящную вычурность словоформ.

Бельфегор махнул ему рукой, и Фран приблизился.

— Твой твиттер обязательно должен быть таким ниебически скучным?

Фран подумал, что вообще-то нет ничего скучнее кино (там мало слов), но вслух сказал:

— Ничто не может быть скучнее вашей постной рожи.

Улыбка сползла с постной рожи, а затем вскарабкалась обратно угрожающим оскалом.

— Не были бы мы в общественном месте, я бы тебя зарезал.

Фран улыбнулся едва ли не кокетливо.

— Кишка тонка? Боитесь, что эцилопы вас заберут?

Бельфегор фыркнул.

— Не смеши моих домашних пауков. Эцилопы сюда спустятся только на двадцать трупов — как минимум. Да и то ещё подумают, а нужно ли им это. Зачем им какая-то бесполезная мёртвая лягушка ?

— Ой, не бесполезнее вас.

— Я очень полезен, — серьёзно отозвался Бельфегор. — Я вообще-то каждый день отлавливаю рыжих солнечных котов с купола Исаакиевского.

— А чем они мешают? — не понял Фран.

— Разносят ржавчину. Ты как будто первый день живёшь.

Фран не врубался и почему-то думал, что Бельфегор шутит.

— А откуда они берутся?

— Ну как же, — Бельфегор крепко задумался. — Честно говоря, я не разбираюсь. Там какая-то сложная магия.

Голос из динамика объявил станцию, Фран распрощался и исчез. Бельфегор закурил трубку: другие пассажиры неодобрительно на него покосились.

Через неделю Фран зашёл в вагон, но никого не было. Он погружался в массовую культуру с завидным энтузиазмом, и теперь читал что-то на французском — но хотя бы весёлое. Бельфегор появился через две станции. Он заглянул в книгу и ничего не понял. Фран покосился на него и спрятал вещь в рюкзак. Когда Бельфегор сидел рядом, пялиться на него было неудобно, и это раздражало. Но зато можно было разговаривать, и Фран, честно говоря, не знал, что из этого предпочтительнее.

— Ну? — Бельфегор скалился совсем близко — как и любой другой человек в метро. Фран решил пригласить его на тупую развлекаловку для тупых школьников, и тот охотно согласился, хотя ни на школьника, ни на тупого (Фран признал это) не тянул.

В субботу Фран завлекал детей на дизайн в уродливом костюме синей гусеницы, а Бельфегор ржал где-то на последних рядах. Фран не представлял, что за чёрт его дёрнул позвать в университет это чучело. Он чувствовал себя конфузно и недотёписто.

К четвергу было уже не так неловко, хотя и достаточно, чтобы сделать и надеть футболку с надписью «embarrassing». Фран вплыл в вагон — никого не было — и уселся на своё обычное место. Бельфегор зашёл через две станции и навис сверху, держась за горизонтальный поручень под потолком. Он был в своём обычном джемпере, и Франу стало интересно, кем же всё-таки окейно быть. Он протянул руку и отодвинул полу куртки, чтобы прочитать окончание фразы. Оно показалось ему достаточно логичным, учитывая всю информацию, полученную из твиттера нового знакомого, и особенно нашивку с шестицветной радугой. Но Фран всё же решил уточнить, чтобы быть уверенным полностью:

— Вы…? — борьба с внутренней гомофобией была ещё не завершена, поэтому произнести ужасное страшное слово «гей» в общественном месте не получилось.

Но Бельфегор всё понял — он ведь не дурак.

— Да. И горжусь.

Фран кивнул, принимая его ответ с некоторым даже восхищением. Голос с потолка вагона объявил станцию.

Через неделю Фран вплыл в вагон с маленькой радугой на воротнике пальто. Бельфегор уже был здесь, и Франу даже досталось место рядом с ним. Чучело стал рассказывать про рыжих котов: как они разлетаются по Городу, скачут по крышам домов и покрывают их неприятной разрушительной ржавчиной. Бельфегор подкарауливает их на куполе Исаакиевского, где они и появляются изначально, ловит за хвосты и лапы — тут главное не коснуться вибриссов, потому что сразу же подцепишь какую-нибудь африканскую лихорадку. Когда мешок заполняется, нужно по проводам идти в Эрмитаж: там живут как обычные шерстяные тёплые коты, так и рыжие солнечные — но последние от силы месяца два, а потом вспыхивают теплом и яркими лучами — и иногда их ловят в инстаграм Эрмитажа с подписью «The Sun in the Museum». Фран слушал и почти физически ощущал, как на ушах повисают широкими гроздьями тонкие кудрявые макароны. Ему захотелось посмотреть на рыжих котов.

— А с вами можно? Бельфегор не понял:

— Куда?

— Ну. На Исаакиевский. Ловить котов, кушать макароны.

Бельфегор смутился:

— Нет, подожди. Это ведь всё очень секретно. Я вообще не должен был тебе этого говорить.

Фран расстроился, а Бельфегор задумчиво пошевелил чёлкой. Бросил взгляд на лягушку и сказал:

— Ну, я попробую что-нибудь сделать. Приходи к Александровской колонне в воскресенье где-нибудь с утра. Я договорюсь.

Фран кивнул, и голос объявил станцию.

В воскресенье Фран проснулся в десять и безразлично пожал плечами — в его системе координат утро было до двенадцати, а значит, в одиннадцать пятьдесят девять можно, в принципе, подтянуться на Дворцовую — точного времени всё равно не указали.

В одиннадцать сорок две он уже рассматривал далёкое лицо ангела на колонне. Облака трогали крылья своими эфемерными лапами. Было ненастно, но чего ещё ожидать от примерно девяти месяцев в Петербурге — да и вообще где угодно за пятидесятыми широтами. Может быть, ближе к Экватору тоже было не очень, но Фран не знал, потому что его более чем устраивала точка пространства, в которой он жил, и двигаться он никуда не собирался. Если только на фиолетовую ветку.

Бельфегор шёл по проводам с холщовым мешком, полным котов, когда заметил Франа гипнотизирующим лицо Александра I. Он спрыгнул на булыжную площадь и приблизился. Было неловко, потому что договориться не получилось, но Бельфегор поднакинул на себя обычной бравады — да и вообще, дело ли падать в грязь лицом перед какой-то жабой. В общем, он же Принц, так что ебал он в рот всё вот это вот «нельзя».

— Ну что, погнали? — он приблизился к лягушке со спины и залихватски покрутил мешок, пока не вспомнил, что внутри живые существа.

Фран обернулся и кивнул. Бельфегор предложил ему руку, лягушка вцепился в неё пальцами, и они поднялись на провода. В Зимний зашли через окно на третьем этаже — в закрытый зал, чтобы не пугать посетителей. Бел перевернул мешок и вытряхнул котов на пол — они мгновенно разбежались в разные стороны, топорща усищи, и скрылись в щелях, а некоторые, кажется, даже прошли сквозь стены.

— Что мешает им выйти из Эрмитажа? — спросил Фран, пожевав в задумчивости нижнюю губу.

— Пф. Попробуй выйди из этого Эрмитажа без карты, — отозвался Бельфегор сердито, и они снова выкарабкались на тонкий кабель, нависающий над площадью.

— Нас не видят? — Фран с интересом осматривал людей внизу.

— Видят, — почти легкомысленно отозвался Бельфегор и не стал ничего пояснять.

Они дошли до купола по проводам и крышам. Франу ужасно нравилось всё вокруг — Город на уровне крыш очень хорош и просторен, потому что все люди остались внизу. На них можно смотреть, но они стопроцентно с тобой не заговорят.

Бельфегор обходил купол по окружности и собирал котов в мешок — они метались под ногами, некоторые пролетали мимо. Их было немного, они были быстры, как люди, годами носящиеся по эскалаторам и развившие уверенный навык. Но Бельфегор всё-таки с завидной лёгкостью цеплялся за хвосты и лапы, иногда хватался за шкирку, а когда совсем везло — подхватывал под брюшко. Фран тоже попробовал кого-нибудь поймать, но получилось скверно — кот ускакал в сторону Сенной, а в руках осталось что-то мерзкое, похожее на червя. Бельфегор кинул взгляд и скривился.

— Брось. Пусть полирует купол.

Фран подчинился и не предпринимал больше попыток.

Он бродил по куполу и смотрел на Город, и как Бельфегор охотится. Насвистывал что-то похожее на Лунную сонату и иногда поднимал глаза к серым скучным облакам. Через полчаса Бельфегор снова повёл его в Эрмитаж.

— Сегодня хороший день. Я столько же котов поймал за последний месяц. Наверное, ты им нравишься.

— Это плохо?

— Не знаю. Вряд ли тебе стоит становиться ловцом. А может, наоборот. 

Они вытряхнули котов где-то на втором этаже. Бельфегор сверился с карманными часами и сказал, что пора обедать. Он повёл его сквозь несколько дверей в другой зал — там в углу стоял едва заметный стол с чайником и пачками одноразовой лапши. Они ели молча, а потом дверь открылась, и на пороге появился мужчина с совершенно потрясающей причёской (у него были длинные серебристые волосы, и Фран чуть не умер от того, как это красиво). Бельфегор помрачнел и отложил миску с палочками. Фран на всякий случай отзеркалил.

Мужчина на пороге скривился, в руках его откуда-то взялся меч, и он совершенно неиронично приставил его к глотке Чучела.

— _Бельфегор_.

— Скуало, — Бельфегор ответил кривой улыбкой, но в долгу не остался: меж пальцев уже угрожающе поблёскивали тонкие стилеты.

Скуало немножко подумал и втянул меч обратно в рукав. Бел спрятал стилеты.

— Я что говорил тебе насчёт незнакомых детей?

Фран внутренне возмутился: вообще-то он без пяти минут магистр!

— Э-э-э, ну…

— _Я говорил тебе не притаскивать их на работу_!

Бельфегор нервно хихикнул, и завязалась нешуточная перепалка. Ну, как перепалка. Бельфегора тупо отчитывали, как нашкодившего детсадовца, и Фран еле сдерживал смех. Ещё у него немного болели уши от громоподобного голоса Скуало, но это мелочи по сравнению с тем, как ему было весело. Напоследок Скуало отвесил Чучелу смачный подзатыльник, тряхнул своими великолепными волосами и удалился.

Бельфегор вяло развернулся к лягушке.

— Одолжишь свою футболку с надписью «embarrassing»?

— Да в чём вопрос вообще, — Фран пожал плечами.

Они доели лапшу и вернулись на купол, но в итоге просидели там до вечера, потому что коты как-то пропали. Бельфегор злился на себя, на котов и на Скуало. Солнце ему тоже не нравилось, ну, потому что могло бы и на чай зайти — с этой лягушкой совершенно не о чем разговаривать! Фран пытался поспорить, потому что у них действительно **очень** разный культурный фон, и всё, что они говорили друг другу как-то совсем не понятно, но Бельфегор только фыркнул и отмахнулся. Фран сначала закатил глаза и решил позлиться, но потом подумал, что это глупо, и приступил к изучению остальных нашивок на зелёной бельфегоровской куртке. Он даже решил на самом деле **посмотреть** ну вот те же Голодные игры, а не просто прочитать всю доступную информацию в Сети.

К четвергу от массовой культуры его слегка подташнивало, и он зашёл в вагон с намерением ничего не читать и не смотреть целый день. Бельфегор примостился у дверей напротив входа в футболке с надписью «embarrassing» и махнул ему рукой. Фран приблизился и прислонился к стеклу, которое просило к нему не прислоняться. Он уставился на лицо Чучела, и тот криво ему улыбнулся.

— Мне нравится твоя радуга.

Фран внутренне возмутился такой невнимательности — всё-таки эту крохотную штучку он повесил на себя достаточно давно — но потом подумал, что, может быть, Бельфегору просто хуёво видно сквозь его тупую чёлку — всё-таки эта радуга действительно почти микроскопическая.

— В школе я бы ни за что на себя такое не повесил, — поделился Фран. — Мне вообще до недавних пор казалось, что проявлять себя внешне как-то тупо.

— И что заставило тебя передумать? — поинтересовался Бельфегор.

— Ну. Я понял, что вы не тупой.

— А, ну да, — ответил Чучело обыденным тоном. — Вообще-то я Гений.

Фран ответил ироническим взглядом.

— Гений бесполезных вещей.

— В школе я пиздил гомофобов, — сказал Бельфегор с некоторой ностальгической мечтательностью. Он не вкладывал в эти слова никакой угрозы, но Фран подумал, что Бел вполне мог сделать это неосознанно.

Через две станции зашёл Скуало, и вагон буквально сотрясся от звука его голоса:

— _Так вы уже шмотки друг у друга таскаете_?

Фран зачем-то покраснел, а Бельфегор нервно хихикнул.

— Я одолжил, — сказал он. — Ничего такого.

«Чего — такого?» — подумал Фран.

Скуало смерил их обоих подозревающим взглядом, обронил что-то похожее на «тупые дети!» и демонстративно ушёл на другой край вагона. Бельфегор нервно выдохнул и закурил трубку.

— Трубку должен курить я, — сказал Фран.

— Это ещё почему?

— Я ведь синяя гусеница.

Ему внезапно стало очень спокойно.

Диктор объявил станцию.

Через неделю Фран зашёл в вагон с заумной книжкой на английском и сел рядом с Бельфегором. Тот всю дорогу не произносил ни слова, положил голову Франу на плечо и вроде бы читал его книгу.

В понедельник Фран вышел из университета и сразу же встретил Скуало.

— Идём со мной.

Фран скривился, потому что вообще-то хотел поскорее нырнуть в метро и вернуться к своей заумной книжке, но подчинился.

Они сели в шестой трамвай, переехали через мост и вышли где-то в сердце острова. Скуало повёл его в жёлтые подворотни и остановился у какой-то парадной. Достал из кармана ключ и открыл дверь. За дверью был кабинет, в кабинете стояло кресло, а в кресле сидел ещё один мужчина — с шрамами, перьями и виски. Он бросил на Франа суровый взгляд, а Скуало отделился от него и встал у нового мужчины за спиной. Фран почувствовал себя некомфортно и подумал, что вот так просто позволять себя куда-то вести было как-то глупо.

— Имя.

Фран остолбенел.

Скуало закатил глаза.

— Представься.

— Э-э-э. Я Фран.

— Потрясающе, — отозвался мужчина со шрамами, очевидно не видя в его имени ничего потрясающего. Он вообще не выглядел так, будто его хоть что-нибудь могло потрясти. — Будешь работать.

Это был не вопрос, поэтому Фран возмутился:

— У меня вообще-то учёба!

Скуало снова закатил глаза.

— Далась тебе эта учёба. Мог бы и на бакалавриате ещё успокоиться.

— Меня утомил этот разговор, — подал голос мужчина с перьями и отпил немного виски. — Проваливайте отсюда.

— _Врой_! — Франу захотелось зажать уши, но он этого не сделал. — Занзас! Не валяй дурака.

Занзас скривился.

— Так как Мармон очень занят, то…

— Занята, — недовольно поправил его Скуало.

— Занята, — Занзас согласился неожиданно покладисто. — В общем, нам нужен человек для работы на южном периметре.

Фран ничего не понял.

— В целом, можешь делать это после университета, — встрял Скуало. — Один раз в день.

— Раз уж всё так сложилось, пускай этот королевский мусор тебе там помогает. Разберётесь.

Фран совсем ни черта не понял, а Занзас, не обращая больше на него внимания, схватил Скуало за волосы и зачем-то поцеловал. Фран смутился и решил, что разговор окончен. Он прошмыгнул за дверь и разозлился.

К четвергу злость стихла, но понятнее вообще не стало. Фран вплыл в вагон и огляделся в поисках Бельфегора. Тот залипал с каким-то комиксом в дальнем конце вагона. Фран сел рядом и вздохнул.

— Ну что, со вступлением в Варию?

— Куда?

— Вариативная Аварийная Разведка мИстических Явлений.

— Вы наобум слова выбирали, что ли, — Фран хотел съязвить, но получилось скорее удивлённо.

— Ну, Занзас не очень заморачивается.

Фран вспомнил Занзаса и сказал:

— Вам нужно было взять название ВСЕГЕИ.

Бельфегор посмотрел на него неодобрительно.

— Вообще-то они оба бисексуалы, просто нашли друг друга.

— Да я не осуждаю, у меня просто язык поганый, — примирительно сообщил Фран.

— На самом деле что-то в этом есть, — задумчиво сказал Бельфегор. — Но Леви выбивается.

Фран помолчал.

— Так что там с моей работой?

Бельфегор оживился и захлопнул книжку.

— Меня сделали твоим напарником.

— А, так это вы королевский мусор, что ли? — он язвительно улыбнулся. — Моё почтение.

Бельфегор злобно шишишикнул.

— Нам поручено отгонять нечисть из южной части Города на Обводном канале.

— А где ваша корона? — опять перебил его Фран.

Бельфегор раздражённо скорчился, но ответил:

— Я не ношу её за пределами дома.

— Жаль.

Голос объявил станцию.

— Я встречу тебя после университета, — сказал Бельфегор на прощание.

Фран не представлял, как он будет бороться с какой-то нечистью на Обводном канале. Он не владел холодным оружием, как Бельфегор, или навыками рукопашного боя, или собственным телом как следует (иногда ему казалось, что он странно ходит).

Когда Фран вышел из стеклянных дверей университета, Бельфегор отделился от забора. Они неловко поприветствовали друг друга и пошли к метро.

— А кто теперь ловит котов? — спросил Фран на эскалаторе.

— Луссурия. У него какие-то свои счёты с солнцем.

Фран кивнул.

— Кстати, он передал тебе черничный пирог и ещё кое-что.

Бельфегор извлёк из кармана куртки сначала кусок пирога, а потом кольцо. Фран взял всё это в руки и решил сначала расправиться с пирогом. Когда не осталось ни крошки, он оглядел кольцо. На нём было три шестёрки.

— Что это?

— Кольцо Ада.

Фран не понял, но надел кольцо и не стал больше ничего спрашивать, пока они не зашли в вагон.

— А что за нечисть?

— Да всякая. Иногда вампиры. Чаще смски от Паучихи — со злобными планами, наверное. Бывают крабы. Пару месяцев назад, говорят, видели маламута. Ну, в общем, в основном через Обводный пытается прорваться всякая ерунда. Зло посерьёзнее сидит в Купчино и не высовывается.

Фран решительно ничего не понимал.

Они приехали на Болты и повернули направо. Обошли весь Обводный и уехали обратно. Ничего не произошло. Они никого не встретили. Бельфегор не выглядел так, будто его это хоть капельку волновало, а Фран немного расстроился. Он не то чтобы рвался в бой, но шататься без дела тоже как-то не улыбалось.

— Да ничего удивительного, — легкомысленно заметил Бельфегор. — Мармон вообще одна справлялась.

— Кстати. А это кто? — Фран решил, что раз с нечистью разобраться не получилось, нужно хотя бы с незнакомыми именами.

— Ты вместо неё.

— А сама она где? — Фран с содроганием предположил, что её убило что-нибудь страшное из южной части города.

— Делает из себя себя.

Фран опять ничего не понял и разозлился.

— Хватит говорить загадками.

— Да я вроде всё как есть говорю, — растерялся Бельфегор.

— Может и так, но только мне нихрена не понятно, — отрезал Фран.

— Ну. Вся суть в том, чтобы уничтожать нечисть на южном периметре.

— Как я могу уничтожать нечисть? Я в этой жизни даже комара не убил.

— С помощью магии.

Фран поднял на него недоверчивый взгляд.

— Я что, волшебник?

— Нет. Ты только учишься.

Совсем неожиданно они приехали домой, и Фран ушёл, всё ещё ничего не понимая.

Через неделю ему было понятно уже побольше, потому что они с Бельфегором каждый день ездили на Обводный и патрулировали, и по дороге Бел рассказывал ему обо всём понемножку.

С помощью кольца Ада можно создавать иллюзии, и Фран уже опробовал это дело на некоторых преподах. Один из них, правда, тоже оказался иллюзионистом, и хотя Фран потерпел сокрушительное поражение и два часа приходил в себя, но зато нашёл себе учителя. То-то этот профессор всегда был странным — чего стоят его стрёмные разные глаза.

Паучиха в центре города уже много лет строила какие-то непонятные планы по порабощению человечества, или по завоеванию космоса, или по приготовлению лазаньи, или по перестройке Васильевского острова в северную Венецию, как того хотел Основатель. В общем, она была безумна или что-то типа того. Паучиха жила на Сенной и была Сенной, и своей паутиной оплела всю фиолетовую ветку — поэтому Бельфегор не желал там появляться.

Бельфегор больше не сопровождал Франа утром по четвергам, но зато они проводили вместе по сути все вечера после университета. Отчего-то Фран решил, что так даже лучше.

— Как поживает Луссурия? — спросил Фран, когда они шли от университета к метро.

— Он в восторге от котов и Эрмитажа, — Бельфегор закурил и выпускал под кроны деревьев причудливый разноцветный дым.

Луссурия сам недавно нашёл Франа в твиттере и написал ему, что судя по всему, он «очень умный и милый молодой человек».

Они спустились и залезли в переполненный вагон.

Бельфегор всю дорогу рассуждал о том, какое южная часть города мерзкое место — прошёлся по архитектуре, неприятно отозвался о воздухе, помянул недобрым словом каждое живое существо, какое когда-либо там встречал, и в итоге обозвал всё пространство за Обводным каналом Мордором, но Фран не понял, что это значит. Чтобы остановить потоки праздных излияний, он стал спрашивать про нечисть. Бельфегор с готовностью ухватился за новый повод унизить юг. Фран игнорировал его нытьё, вычленяя важную информацию. Крохотные крабы воровали людские мысли. Перемещались толпами. Против них срабатывала довольно простая иллюзия белого улыбчатого кота. Маламуты грязными лапами забирались на подушки — из-за этого в самый неподходящий момент выскакивают прыщи. Также эти мерзкие псы любили плевать в колодцы, и из-за них по обочинам дорог долго не таял снег весной. Бельфегор предложил отыскать где-нибудь маламута и привязать ему на хвост связку консервных банок — пёс набегается всласть, а они всласть поржут.

Они брели вдоль Обводного канала — никого не было. У улицы Циолковского Бельфегор заметил беличьи следы и сказал, что белки очень предприимчивы, и с ними вообще лучше не связываться — они могут продать тебя Сатане так, что ты этого не заметишь, а если заметишь, то не почуешь подвоха и даже будешь безмерно счастлив. Опасные, в общем, звери.

Больше ничего не произошло, и Бельфегор пригласил Франа прийти к нему домой и познакомиться с Мармон, которую как раз выпишут из больницы.

Во вторник, как и договаривались (у Франа был свободный день), они встретились на Удельной, вышли из метро, и Бельфегор повёл их ещё дальше на север. Они зашли в парадную одного из домов — уже совсем отчётливо-озерковых, похожих на модернизированную Петроградку.

На тесной кухне уже были все: Занзас сидел на подоконнике, как на троне, и уже был подшофе (или он всегда был подшофе? Или он просто выглядел так, будто всегда был подшофе? Учёные не знают), Скуало мечом нарезал помидоры, наверное, на салат, Луссурия сосредоточенно наблюдал, как греется чайник. За столом сидела дама: у неё были фиолетовые волосы, и Фран подумал, что она могла бы спеть «sweet dreams» (она была мужиковата). Ещё один мужчина ковырялся в розетке, как будто ему было четырежды фиолетово на напряжение в сети.

— Леви, — сказал Бельфегор вместо приветствия. — Что ты делаешь?

— Да вот. У тебя проводка накрылась.

— Чайник же греется, — Фран стягивал шарф и куртку и топтался на пороге в носках.

— Это я, — отозвался Луссурия.

Фран не понял, но промолчал.

— Тупая жаба, чего ты там застрял? — гаркнул с кухни Бельфегор, и Фран быстро бросил куртку и шарф на первую попавшуюся поверхность. Когда он зашёл в кухню, на тупой соломенной башке уже блистала диадема.

— Как невежливо, — хохотнула фиолетовая дама. Она встала из-за стола, вышла навстречу Франу и представилась: — Мармон.

Фран кивнул и тоже назвал своё имя. Леви оторвался от розетки и приветственно махнул рукой. После кивка со стороны Скуало и какого-то неохотного шевеления от Занзаса, Фран почувствовал себя лучше.

Мармон усадила его за стол и вернулась на своё место. Бельфегор налил всем чаю.

— Ты здесь вместо меня, — сказала Мармон, и Франу опять стало ужасно неловко.

— Да, кстати об этом, — оживился Занзас, подливая в чай что-то из фляги. — Нужно перераспределить миссии. Теперь у нас много людей.

— Зачем? — Мармон изогнула бровь и слегка обернулась в сторону окна.

— Ну как зачем? Ты же вернёшься на южный периметр.

— Нет, это вряд ли, — Мармон зажмурилась и покачала головой. — Мальчишка ничего. Пусть он этим занимается.

— А ты? — насупился Скуало.

— А я — в Париж.

— А там что? — спросил Леви как-то расстроенно.

— Там лучше платят, — мечтательно пояснила Мармон.

Фран развесил уши — он пил чай и молчал весь вечер, но его это более чем устраивало. Он узнал несколько вещей: Занзас — Босс Варии (но до этого он и сам уже додумался, просто искал подтверждения), Скуало — Капитан, а все остальные — офицеры. Кроме Мармон, потому что она, получается, подала в отставку, и него — он был стажёр или вообще никто — чёрт их разберёт. В Варии были ещё какие-то люди, но их имён никто не называл, и Фран решил, что они неважны.

Ночью без электричества стало совсем туго, но Луссурия быстро сообразил, что давно нужно было наколдовать какой-нибудь светильник. Фран уже хотел блеснуть, но Луссурия справился и без него.

— Вы тоже владеете магией? — ляпнул Фран.

— Все люди владеют магией, солнышко, — отозвался Луссурия после секундного замешательства.

Фран попытался припомнить, сталкивался ли он хоть раз с волшебством до этого года, но получилось скверно.

— _Врой_! Бел, ты ребёнку вообще ничего не объясняешь, что ли? — сварливо поинтересовался Скуало.

Бельфегор неопределённо пожал плечами.

Никто другой объяснять тоже не вызвался, и Фран так и остался с носом.

К четвергу Мармон уже умчалась в Париж. Бельфегор как всегда встретил Франа у университета, но они пошли в противоположную от метро сторону.

— Мармон сделала для нас портал, — пояснил он. — Чтобы не терять девятнадцать лет в дороге. Ты же всё-таки учишься.

Фран подумал, что в этом есть какой-то смысл. Они зашли в первую попавшуюся кофейню, и Бельфегор сказал ему прикоснуться к изображению синей птицы на дальней стене. Шавермой запахло даже раньше, чем их выбросило на Болты.

Они, как всегда, пошли вдоль Обводного. Фран пялился на уток и мусор на дне, поэтому не сразу заметил, что Бельфегор сражается с какой-то вытянутой длинной псиной. Фран остолбенел и моментально забыл **всё**, чему уже успел научиться. Но Бельфегор справился и без него: он оперативно перерезал гуманоидной собаке глотку, и её труп, едва коснувшись земли, разлетелся всполохами зелёного пламени — через десять минут они собрались над водой в шар, и он стартанул в космос, как настоящая ракета. Фран выдохнул и открыл рот:

— Что это было?

— Оборотень, — Бельфегор деловито вытирал лезвие ножа расшитой цветами салфеткой.

— А что с ним стало… потом?

— А, ну, — Бельфегор почесал в затылке. — Вроде бы их силы после смерти отправляются на луну. — Он задумчиво сморщил нос. — Ты знаешь, я вообще не особо силён во всей этой теории. Я просто вижу, как воздух двигается вокруг живых существ — ну, потому что я хранитель Урагана — и он движется по-разному вокруг тех, кого мне нужно убить или не нужно убить.

Фран ничего не сказал.

— Скуало пытался меня чему-то научить, поэтому я что-то знаю, но он довольно быстро понял, что мне это не нужно, — Бельфегор растерянно развёл руками. — Может быть, тебе стоит обратиться к нему со всеми своими вопросами.

Фран подумал, что не хочет обращаться ни к какому Скуало.

— Меня всё устраивает, — сказал он своим ботинкам, но Бельфегор услышал. — Пойдём.

Больше ничего не случилось, и они уехали домой на метро.

Через неделю Фран вплыл в вагон с Палаником, но сомневался, что прочтёт хотя бы слово. Он не разбирался, сколько времени прошло, и какое сейчас время года (в метро нет времени и сезонов, а Фран почти жил в метро). Зато он немного разбирался в романтических привязанностях, потому что читал достаточно книг про это, а с тех пор, как он познакомился с массовой культурой, эта тема и вовсе стала какой-то неотъемлемой. В общем, сложить два и два довольно просто: кажется, он был влюблён в Бельфегора. Теперь нужно просто посидеть в густом, шершавом и сумрачном шуме метро, чтобы в привычной комфортной обстановке осознать и принять эту мысль.

Вечером, после университета, они зашли в кофейню и прикоснулись к синей птице. На Обводном канале были полчища сороконожек — Бельфегор объяснил, что они плотоядные и охотнее всего поедают человеческие уши — Фран сначала растерялся, а потом начал обстреливать блестящих членистоногих первыми попавшимися под руку проклятиями и иллюзиями. Потихоньку получалось всё лучше. Бельфегор тоже не отставал: он раскидывал стилеты пригоршнями, сдувал нечисть вихревыми потоками воздуха или злости и иногда весьма незатейливо давил мелких мразей ногами. Последнюю практику Фран с удовольствием перенял.

Когда поток схлынул и последних разбегающихся сороконожек можно было додавливать меткими попаданиями камней, Бельфегор и Фран отправились дальше. У улицы Циолковского они увидели вампира, но он был с южной стороны и тащил пакет яблок ещё южнее. Наверняка где-то их спиздил.

— Зачем вампиру яблоки? — спросил Фран на эскалаторе.

Бельфегор удивился:

— В смысле — зачем? Есть, конечно.

Фран крепко задумался, но промолчал.

В вагоне почему-то никого не было, и они развалились на сиденьях, чем-то напоминая Занзаса. Фран косился на Бельфегора, а тот пялился на потолок. Фран сказал:

— Я не делал ставок, но у меня всё-таки есть наличка.

Бельфегор повернул голову, чёлка съехала, и из-под неё сверкнул глаз.

— Кофе?

— Кофе.

— В среду какой-то праздник.

— Отлично. Приходите в двенадцать.

Диктор объявил станцию.

В среду они встретились у Петрикирхе и потянулись извилистыми путями к другой части Невского. Изумрудная русалка благосклонно посмотрела на них и добавила им в кофе некоторую порцию модерна. Кофе был горький и пах корицей. Фран остался доволен, а Бельфегор, кажется, был всеяден, поэтому не видел разницы. У него, кстати, так и было написано на футболке: «_i don't give a fukc_». Фран посмеялся и выпил причудливое окно.

Они стали говорить про магию: Фран вроде бы врубился, что существует несколько разновидностей, и поделился своими догадками с Бельфегором. Тот закивал и даже сказал, что Скуало — хранитель Дождя, а Леви — Грозы. Фран догадался, что у Луссурии Солнце. (Он уже понял, что из Бельфегора так себе учитель, и усердно шевелил мозгами).

— А что у Босса?

— У Босса Небо, — Бельфегор подцепил ложечкой пышную пенку.

— И что это значит? Фран улавливал связи между кипячением чайника, рыжими котами, светильником — и солнцем, между электропроводкой — и грозой, между водой для чая — и дождём. Из свойств неба ему представлялась только голубизна, а это напрашивалось на дурацкую шутку с оттенком гомофобии.

Бельфегор сложил губы трубочкой, размышляя. На Франа это не произвело особого впечатления, хотя он подумал, что должно было бы.

— Ну, он типа весь из себя такой невъбенный лидер. Типа он без нас никто, а нас без него звать никак.

Концепт магии без магии Франу был не очень понятен, но он подумал, что они с Занзасом просто плохо знакомы. Вообще, знакомиться ближе как-то не хотелось, и Фран решил поместить небесную магию в разряд непознаваемого.

Но Бельфегор зачем-то решил рассказать про Занзаса:

— Он считает всех вокруг мусором.

Он подумал.

— Нет. Не так. Он считает отдельную личность мусором. Коллектив для него — сила. Может быть, это как-то связано с его особенной магией.

Фран задумчиво кивнул.

— А вы как думаете?

— Я думаю, люди хорошо режутся, ши-ши-ши.

Фран приподнял левую бровь.

— В этом есть смысл, — всё-таки согласился он.

— А ты что думаешь?

— Я думаю совсем наоборот. Я думаю, в общем люди мусор, но по-отдельности они ничего. Некоторые даже классные. Некоторые очень классные.

Бельфегор ухмыльнулся.

— Кто, по-твоему, **очень** классный?

— Вы.

— Я так и думал, — сказал он самодовольно.

— Мне нравится ваша корона.

— Чего это ты отвешиваешь комплименты?

Фран загадочно улыбнулся в кофейный стаканчик.

— Может быть, напрашиваюсь в гости.

Бельфегор широко улыбнулся в ответ и допил свой кофе. Фран не отставал, и они вышли из кофейни. Двигались к югу: Фран довольно быстро понял, что миссию у Обводного никто не отменял. Да и в библиотеку зайти не помешает. Не то чтобы на севере не было библиотек, но ни одна из них не содержала такого количества книг на английском. Кроме того, в соседней комнате в ней ещё и хранилась куча комиксов, и Фран подумал, что они с Бельфегором наверняка всё-таки однажды встретились бы в ней, не встреться они в метро. Ох уж эти случайности.

На южном периметре было солнечно и спокойно. Они брели по набережной гуськом.

— Что за зло обитает в Купчино?

— Абсолютное и ужасное, — Бельфегор от скуки кидал камушки в канал.

— А почему его кто-нибудь не уничтожит?

Фран подозревал, что если бы было кому, уже уничтожили бы. Но всё оказалось иначе:

— Зачем? Оно не высовывается.

— Но это же зло.

— Да, но пока оно сидит смирно, всем плевать. Намного больше бесит вся эта мелочь и сволочь, которая кучкуется вокруг Купчино в поисках защиты и бегает здесь туда-сюда.

Фран подумал, что в этом есть какая-то логика. Пускай и довольно идиотская.

Они никого не встретили сегодня, только смачно наваляли группе летучих мышей толстенным томом Бэтмена. Франу это показалось забавным, хотя он не знал, кто такой Бэтмен, и судил только по названию.

Метро встретило теплом и рыжеватым ветром. Они стояли на эскалаторе, и Фран рассматривал пшеничные волосы, как-то опустевшие без вплетённой в них диадемы.

— М-м-м. Вы типа принц?

— Принц. Ши-ши-ши.

Смех Бельфегора был очень быстрым, похожим на его стилеты. Франу захотелось какого-то противовеса, чего-то похожего на длинный кусок резины.

— Падший при-и-инц, — он криво ухмыльнулся.

Бельфегор отнёсся к его прозвищу скептически.

— Только попробуй меня ещё раз так назвать.

— Ваше новое погоняло.

Фран почти физически ощутил, как напарник кипятится.

В вагоне Фран задумался, а куда и зачем они вообще едут — и решил открыть Принцу свою асексуальность. Тот подумал секунды две, а потом пожал плечами.

— Закажем пиццу. Посмотрим… м-м-м… Бойцовский клуб. Что думаешь?

Звучало заманчиво до мурашек — но Фран решил, что это опять подземный ветер и не стал оглядываться в поисках открытой форточки. Он кивнул, и больше они не разговаривали до самой Удельной — Фран хотел было выходить, но увидел, что Бельфегор даже не шелохнулся.

— Проблемесы?

Бельфегор посмотрел на название станции.

— А. Нет. Сегодня я хочу жить на Парнасе.

— В смысле?

— Ну. У меня нет определённого дома. Я живу в пустых квартирах других людей. Фран сморщился.

— А они об этом знают?

— Нет, дурак что ли.

— Крипово.

Бельфегор помотал головой:

— Нормас.

— И что, никого не смущает, что дома что-то **не так**?

— Люди привыкли игнорировать странности. Они даже не замечают, как ежедневно пользуются магией.

Фран понял, что уровень его осведомлённости всё ещё где-то на дне океана.

Они завалились в квартиру на двадцать шестом этаже и сразу же оккупировали широкую кровать с красным покрывалом. Бельфегор подключил телефон к чужому телевизору и копался в поисках фильма, а когда нашёл, принялся искать субтитры, но Фран сказал, что ему они не нужны, ибо он умненький, и Принц согласился поумничать вместе с ним (потому что, честно говоря, пересматривал всё уже столько раз, что знал реплики наизусть).

— Как жаль, что здесь нет Скуало и Луссурии! — нарочито вздохнул Бельфегор, развалившись на мягких подушках.

— Это ещё почему? — Фран испугался, что Бельфегору с ним скучно.

— Потому что иди сделай чаю, тупая жаба.

— Только из-за того, что мне он тоже нужен, падший при-инц, — почти весело отозвался Фран и ускакал на кухню.

Они пожирали пиццу и запивали её чаем и газировкой. Фран подумал: «Ну что за дичь? Взрослые люди ведь», — но отмахнулся от самого себя, как от небольшой группы летучих мышей. Когда по экрану расползался взрыв и зазвучали океанические звуки музыки, Бельфегор перевернулся на бок и уставился на Франа, подперев голову рукой.

— Итак. Мы оба знаем, зачем мы сюда приехали, тупая жаба.

— Да-а, падший при-инц, — Фран засунул в рот огромный кусок пиццы, и Бельфегор подумал, что это сексуально.

— Ты нравишься мне, я нравлюсь тебе.

— Да-а, падший при-инц.

— И что мы будем делать?

— Ну, вряд ли мы будем заниматься сексом, — сказал Фран и запил смущение газировкой.

— Это я понял ещё в метро, — отмахнулся Бельфегор с лёгким раздражением. — Но что-то ведь мы будем делать?

— Спать?

— Это скучно.

— Вы правы, — Фран правда считал, что спать скучно.

— Ваши ножи… выглядят, хм, интересно.

— Ты считаешь?

— Да.

— Ну, я подозревал в тебе что-то такое, — он секунду пошарил руками в своих патлах.

— Я люблю резать людей.

— И почему я не удивлён, падший при-инц.

— Что насчёт прикосновений?

— М-м-м. Нет, — Фран сморщился.

— Но я трогал тебя на улице и ещё где-то. Я точно помню, что что-то было.

Фран качнул головой.

— В этом был какой-то смысл. Ну, типа вы вели меня куда-то или я не знаю.

— А в этом смысла нет?

— Ну. Нет… Пока.

— Значит, тебе ок без прикосновений, — с досадой подвёл итог Бельфегор. — Но мне без прикосновений не ок.

— Ну, я не против полиамории.

— Мне не нужны люди, которых нельзя резать.

Они призадумались, в поисках компромисса.

— Ладно. Я тебя не трогаю.

Бельфегор действительно не коснулся его и пальцем — он касался стилетами, и к утру Фран был похож на любовника Эдварда Руки-Ножницы (это ему Бельфегор так сказал), а на правой лопатке у него красовались кровавые дары смерти. Фран же, напротив, выделил целый один палец, чтобы касаться Бельфегора — он водил им под границей чёлки, опасно-интимно забираясь за самый её краешек, трогая переносицу и нижние веки, оглаживая верхнюю часть скул. Он не приближался к губам, потому что это скучно. В какой-то момент он добрался до рук, на которые смотрел ещё когда-то давно в метро, и гладил рёбра жилистых пальцев. Возможно, однажды по спине Принца провели все десять франовских пальцев — но на щиколотках был уже снова один. Сначала Бельфегору казалось, что всё это дико странно, но он быстро втянулся и проникся, и где-то на периферии сознания протянулась мысль, что так может продолжаться ещё лет двадцать пять как минимум.

На следующий день они никуда не пошли, в смысле, совсем — даже на Обводный. (Они были на крайнем севере, и Обводный та-ак невыносимо далеко, что подняться с постели ради его сомнительных красот совершенно не представлялось возможным). Солнце светило мимо золотистых занавесок, и от этого казалось тёплым, весенним и закатным. Фран лениво потягивался на расстоянии вытянутой руки от Бельфегора.

— Ничего, что мы так безответственно относимся к делу? — он щуро приоткрыл один глаз и направил его в сторону чёлки, как бы поясняя, к кому обращается, хотя вокруг, понятное дело, никого и не было.

— Это мы ещё очень стараемся! — самодовольно отозвался Бельфегор. — Во времена Достоевского совсем был пиздец. Ты думаешь — почему Раскольникова так пидорасило?

Фран подумал, что Раскольников, наверное, был знаком с Сенной. Да что тут думать, он ведь там жил. Попробуйте поселиться рядом с огромной безумной паучихой — вас тоже запидорасит.

На самом деле эти двое просто чего-то в жизни не понимали. В смысле, Фран понимал когда-то, но перестал, зайдя в унылый четверг в вагон метро и поймавши вспышку шумного раздражения. Вероятно, им и не нужно было этого чего-то понимать. Вероятно, достаточно было понимать друг друга.

В четверг через двадцать пять лет тоже было солнечно. Фран лежал на крыше дома номер четыре по Гороховой улице и щурился на облака и отчаянную голубизну небес.

— Когда я впервые вас увидел, вы сказали по телефону, что никогда не последуете за ней на фиолетовую ветку, и я решил обязательно однажды туда переехать.

Бельфегор провёл по рёбрам Франа ножом с мечтательной улыбкой.

— Ну, за тобой я и туда последую.

Фран улыбнулся и подумал, что, возможно, готов впервые поцеловаться. Может быть, Фран был асексуалом, а может, остальные люди просто были скучными.

**Author's Note:**

> как чучело может поцеловать лягушку? у лягушек нет губ, а чучело вообще неживое. 
> 
> на самом деле Франу хотелось облизать побитые о чьё-то гомофобное ебало костяшки Бельфегора, но он ещё не вычленил эту мысль из своего бессознательного.


End file.
